


An Unwanted Passenger Is A Brand New Friend

by Godspeed_Cowboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Caves, Comedy, Escape, Gags, Gen, I'm bad at tagging with this one damn, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Isobu likes to clown her, Jinchuuriki Nohara Rin, Language, Maybe I'll add a second chapter to wrench y'alls hearts out, Mild Language, Mouth injury, Nohara Rin Lives, Non-Sexual Gags, One Shot, One Sided Rivalry, POV Nohara Rin, Rated T for language, Rin doesn't have a tongue anymore, Rin has been kept in a cave for almost a month and she isn't the happiest, Snark, Sort Of, enemies to reluctant friends, nohara rin-centric, nor does she have vocal cords, she's vibing but she isn't having fun, tunnels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed_Cowboy/pseuds/Godspeed_Cowboy
Summary: A moment in which Nohara Rin tries to ignore her new "friend".
Relationships: Nohara Rin & Sanbi | Three-tails | Isobu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	An Unwanted Passenger Is A Brand New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! Another Series! With Rin! She's another one of my favorites lmao. I hope y'all enjoy!

_You’re a fool_ , they say, the voice of an old woman, though the thing behind it is anything but, _running out and in without a plan._

_Maybe_ , she responds.

She can’t speak out loud, partly because she doesn’t know if the old man with a lot of hair and that-that _Zetsu thing_ are still around, she shudders at the very thought of the old man’s voice and those horrid yellow eyes, and partly because she _literally_ can’t speak out loud, form words with her tongue. Now _this_ is partly because of her vocal cords which, according to _it_ , got damaged from her struggling, getting her tongue a little cut up as punishment for said struggling, and the sealing that got _it_ stuck in her in the first place. And partly because of the steel and leather gag in her mouth to keep her from wailing about it. 

It’s a strange gag, shaped like a bear trap almost, with a very thick steel bar running from left to right to keep her jaw wide open and shaped leather that covers her teeth like that weird retainer thing she would see some people wear. To add on to that, there’s a leather pad that covers everything below her nose, to make sure she can’t bite even a little bit. And to add onto _that_ , the whole thing’s funneled with some weird chakra, something that even _it_ can’t bite through, believe her, they tried, the both of them. The Uzumaki inspired chakra suppression seals didn’t help (ones made to keep her from using chakra, chakra she didn’t _have_ at the moment, on the outside. They didn’t particularly care about what she did to herself on the inside). Neither did the key and code locked strap on the gag at the back of her head that kept it there.

_You don’t have to keep calling me an_ it, _you know_.

_I know_ , she snaps. And then grumbles in her mind. 

She and _Isobu_ aren’t really the best of friends at the moment. Or rather, a _part_ of Isobu.

Some weird details from one of the Kiri Nin talking to the old man about not letting Kumo suspect them or whatever.

She doesn’t want to think about Kiri Nin right now. She wants to focus on navigating the stupidly dark tunnel of the cave she’s been kept in. 

Isobu hums in her head. 

_You know, if you wanted to, you could use just a bit of my chakra, get a little taste of what it’s like to be in Jinchuuriki Mode_ , _and be able to_ , oh, _I don’t know_ , _actually see where you’re going_?

_No, no I will_ not _be using your chakra_ , she says, as she has said multiple times throughout their entire cave trip, _and I will_ not _experience Jinchuuriki Mode because I am_ not _a Jinchuuriki_. She isn’t going to put her life in the hands of some beast she’s barely known for about four weeks. 

_Not fully_ , _no_ , _but you can still try_.

No, nope, nu-uh, nah.

_Your loss_ , says Isobu, and she has the sneaking suspicion that they shrugged.

She wishes she could think in her head _alone_ for at least a few minutes. How do Jinchuuriki handle all the noise in their head?

_They don’t_ , _you just can’t seem to focus on anything else_.

_I swear to the Sage if you don’t shut up_ , she growls. Her face tries to twist into a snarl, but it just comes out awkward and stiff and looking as far from a snarl as possible. Stupid gag. Stupid, stupid, key locked, code locked gag. Oh to have something sharp with her to cut through its straps. She would use the rocky walls of the cave, she tried once before and was almost successful before she was abruptly knocked out by something she didn’t see, but she’s much weaker now. Too thin, too sore, her muscles gone soft and the rest of herself out of practice and if she does too much, well, she feels as though she’ll collapse If she hits her head too hard, she could end up knocking herself out.

_I don’t know about that_ , Isobu says, calm as ever, sounding carefree almost, _you may be a small thing but you’re a feisty one_. _It was quite funny to see you try to headbutt one of the Kiri Nin_. _Completely unexpected from you, the_ nice _one of ‘Team Seven’_.

She doesn’t reply to that, just huffs as she pulls herself up another stone, and keeps herself from tumbling over and back down into the darkness of the cave, especially not when she’s starting to see the light. She isn’t used to Isobu giving her subtle compliments, not when she considers them enemies, what with her being a civilian from Konoha and Isobu being the Jinchuuriki of Kumo. Isobu’s laughter echoes in her head.

_Believe me when I tell you that our rivalry is completely one sided_ , _Beastie_. 

Beastie. A nickname Isobu came up with for her. Mostly because she refused to tell them her name. Of course, if they wanted to, Isobu could have just dug around through her memories and found it by now. But they didn’t, because that would have been impolite, they said. So they’d just call her all sorts of names, saying that if they didn’t have her name, they’d just call her something else. And somehow Beastie had stuck.

She doesn’t know how to feel about that. 

_Goodness_ , _you’re certainly one for denial_ , _aren’t you_ , _Beastie_?

Shut. Shut-shut up. Shut up. Shhh. 

More laughter.

Sage, she hates tailed beasts. Annoying things down to their very bone marrow.

Somehow, she finds her way out of the cave, hand slapping against the outer stone and pulling her out with a strained noise. 

She has to lie on the ground for a moment, out of breath, staring up at the sky for the first time in what feels like _months_. She doesn’t squint against the light, even if it hurts her sensitive eyes, she just wants to take in everything she can all at once at this very moment. It’s almost as if she fears that this is a dream, that she’s going to wake up back down in the damp, dank depths of that thrice damned cave, back behind bars. 

Maybe she does. But that doesn’t matter now. She drags in a breath, heavy, and relishes in the fresh air of the rocky mountains around her. 

And then she gets up, because she has to keep moving before the old man and the Zetsu return to find her cage broken, one the bars worked away with time. And if they catch her now, like they did before, then she knows she won’t be able to get out again, not for a long while. And she’s got two missions, one already completed.

Mission one, escape when the old man and the Zetsu leave to do something big involving her team. Success. Now for the harder mission.

Finding Team Seven and protecting them from those guy’s claws. 

First step, get the _fucking_ seals off. 

_Oooh_ , _you_ suddenly _have a plan_? _Using the_ fuck _word are we now_? _Didn’t take you as the type_.

Okay. Fuck fuck fuck, fuckity fuck fuckaddodle doo, fuckeroo, fuck-

_Alright_ , _alright_! _I was just messing with you_ , _yeesh_.

_That’s what you get for pushing it_.

. . . _Fair_.

. . . _Also piss off_ , _I_ totally _had a plan before this_.

_Oh bullshit you literally agreed_ \- 

_No_ , _I said_ maybe, _that doesn’t mean agreeing_ -

And so they bicker as she gets up, bicker as she starts to search for something, anything to get the seals off. They’re like stickers, so maybe water?

All Nohara Rin knows is that she wants out of this mess as soon as possible, and the first _real_ step is finding her team.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all thik! Until next time! Toodles!
> 
> Twitter: @YeehawMitski


End file.
